nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Over Them
Watching Over Them is a Heart-to-Heart in ''Xenoblade Chronicles''. It is located in the Residential District of Colony 9. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Dunban and Reyn are at pink affinity and if they are both in the active party. It can only be viewed at night, and after the Mechon attack on Colony 9. Dialogues Introduction Dunban: Sorry, Reyn. I know it’s a bit late to be striking up a conversation. Reyn: It’s OK. No worries. Something you wanna talk about? Dunban: This is difficult to ask, but... What’s your opinion of Fiora and Shulk, as a couple? Reyn: Wh-what?! +8 Dunban: ''being quite serious.'' Reyn: Come on, man! Where did this come from? I figured I’d be the last person you’d ask! Dunban: The three of you have been inseparable since... forever. Who else would I ask? Reyn: OK, when you put it like that... I wouldn’t say they’re a couple, but they mean a lot to each other. Dunban: That seems like a reasonable assessment. Reyn: Yep. But lately I’ve been thinking... If you’re that close to someone, sometimes you miss the obvious. Dunban: ''see you share my view.'' Reyn: So we’re on the same page for once! Dunban: We should not need to see this as a cause for celebration. I am and will always be your ally. You and I share the same goal. Reyn: So! What are you gonna do about them two then? Dunban: Absolutely nothing. Reyn: What? Why ask me then?! I figured you were thinking it was time to step in. Dunban: I want to know your opinions. It doesn’t mean we should act on it. Reyn: You sure? If they’re not gonna do anything about it themselves... Dunban: Knowing whether to intervene or not is something you must learn. Trust me when I say they are fine. Just continue looking out for them. Reyn: All right, I get it. No point arguing I suppose! I’ll leave it to you, Dunban. Dunban: Thank you, Reyn. After talking to you I feel more certain about how to handle them. And that means a lot. +4; -4 Dunban: ''being quite serious.' '' Reyn: Come on, man! Where did this come from? I figured I’d be the last person you’d ask! Dunban: The three of you have been inseparable since… forever. Who else would I ask? Reyn: OK, when you put it like that... I wouldn’t say they’re a couple, but they mean a lot to each other. Dunban: That seems like a reasonable assessment. Reyn: Yep. But lately I’ve been thinking... If you’re that close to someone, sometimes you miss the obvious. Dunban: ''of it?'' Reyn: I do it. Shulk and Fiora do it. I know you’re clever ‘n’ all, but even you miss things sometimes. Dunban: I can’t pick up everything. I’m busy worrying about how to keep Shulk and Fiora alive. Erm... was there a point you were making with this? Reyn: Well, I dunno how relevant this is, but... It’s easy to filter out people’s bad points and only see the good stuff. Dunban: Isn’t that a good thing? Reyn: Well, yeah, it can be. But you might trust someone too much. Even when they’re bad. What if one of us trusts the wrong person? We’ll all be in trouble. Dunban: I can see the sense in your words. Shulk is ever willing to give his life for friend and stranger alike. Reyn: Yes! But it’s all right, ‘cos I’ve got a plan. We’ve all gotta look after Shulk if we wanna get through this. Dunban: You couldn’t be more right. If we watch Shulk’s back, then we have nothing to worry about. Reyn: Just what I was thinking! We stop Shulk from making a mistake before he does it. At least, that’s my job I guess! Dunban: And my job is to prevent the enemy from reaching Shulk. If we work together, we cannot fail. -4; +4 Dunban: ''your mind, Reyn.'' Reyn: Speaking my mind normally means I just don’t say anything. Dunban: Don’t be so sure. Something you say could go a long way to helping those two. Reyn: I dunno anymore. I don’t know what to tell you. When we were kids it was different. Dunban: ''you were kids?'' I can see what you mean. I used to read those two like a book. Now, I’m not so confident. Reyn: '''Oh! I thought it was just me! ' '''Dunban:' I can tell they care about each other deeply. But I can’t tell what’s going on beneath the surface. Reyn: I know what you mean. I see them together, and I feel like it could go all pear-shaped. Dunban: Maybe. I doubt it’s that bad. But I do wish they’d open up a bit more so we’d know. Reyn: Those two smile when it rains! It’d be great if they’d tell us more, but don’t count on it. Dunban: Then maybe our role is just to give them a friendly push. What do you think, Reyn? Reyn: That’s it! You’ve got it, Dunban! If anything does happen, we’ll be there to help them. All right! -8 Dunban: ''your mind, Reyn.'' Reyn: Speaking my mind normally means I just don’t say anything. Dunban: Don’t be so sure. Something you say could go a long way to helping those two. Reyn: I dunno anymore. I don’t know what to tell you. When we were kids it was different. Dunban: ''it would really help.'' I know that I am asking a lot. But it would mean a lot to me if you’d give me your thoughts. Reyn: '''You know me. If I could figure those two out, I would say so. But maybe it isn’t about thinking. Maybe we’re not supposed to know. ' '''Dunban:' You’re wrong. I know because... you already have the answer. I can see it in your eyes. Reyn: Stupid me! I knew I couldn’t hide it from you. You got me. I know exactly what’s going on. Dunban: Out with it, then. You don’t have to hide it from me. It will put my mind at ease. Reyn: Umm... How can I put this? I really hope they don’t get hurt. And... they make a good couple... That’s about it really. Dunban: Hmm... I see. In that case it seems our thoughts are in alignment. Reyn: They are? Wow! I can’t believe it! Kinda feels like I’m all grown up! Dunban: You are a man, Reyn. If you weren’t, no one would depend on you like Shulk does. Don’t worry yourself. Just worry about keeping them safe. Reyn: You don’t have to tell me twice! I’m already on it. But you’ve gotta do it too, Dunban! It’s up to us to look after everyone. You and me! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Heart